The Servant And Daughter Of Evil
by shadowsunknown
Summary: If you have seen the music video of Daughter of Evil and Servant of Evil you would know what this is about. But if you take notice this is my first Vocaloid fanfic... so can you please R&R kindly? Sorry not being rude.
1. Chapter 1

**Servant Of Evil**

A Foggy sky trapped the sun, like a fly caught in a spiderweb. It was one thing, that would never be seen, in this place. A place of inhumanity. Where it never changed season, and didn't have any joy. Where, ragged, cloaked, townspeople, packed the gray streets.

The church's, straight minute hand, drove around, toward twelve. Getting ready, to scream, with a depressed, owl. The sound waves, flew, across the town. Drilling through, the millions, of thousands, of eardrums.

The last, leaf, drifting slowly, slowly, down the bark. It was, the tree, that constantly, begged for something wild, to hold on to, because, all they could, hold on to was fiery leaves.

The leaves, that, hung off the bark. Crumple, up in sorrow, hiding their tears, and fall off down the abyss, of brown ruffles. Only to find out, they're stomped on, into twenty, million pieces.

The tree that waited decades, for a bright color, to wrap around, them. Was it an, exotic green, or something, blooming, treasure? It was, just, something, to give joy, to their crooked bodies.

It was, just like our separated, life. A pitiful, destiny that divided us, from each other. She was the princess. While, I was nothing compared to royalty. Instead, they, remarked me, as a servant. One, that served every meal and was expected to do whatever they told me.

I sat in the dead grass, watching Rin's ocean, blue eyes, sparkle. An angry face swept across it. What had I done wrong? She yanked the grassy halo out of my hands.

She studied it skeptically. Then, tore, a couple of, small white flowers from the grass, and carefully, weaved them into the halo.

A smile crept on to her pale lips. I didn't understand, it was fine as it was. Wasn't it?

"Here Len, you keep it."

She handed it over with, both hands. I smiled, taking it in a mute "thank you". Her smile grew, bigger. Her straight fingers, hidden in the hay -like bristles.

Until, it faded. We both, turned, our pupils, to the crease, of our eyes. Someone was near. A shadow of a man, silhouetted the ground, around us. The grand, ruler, and right before my eyes... I saw Rin crying, getting taken from me.

"Rin!-"

I tried to reach out, for her. It was my duty, to protect her. I was her knight, her protection. Although, I couldn't move. I was upset. Tears spreading, from my eyes. Our, grass creation, slipping out of my sweaty, palms. I was, shocked, petrified_, _without being able to move, a single muscle. _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Daughter of evil

Years passed since that day. And the grand ruler now served as my father. I restrained myself from crying. Until I felt the knot in my throat. And as if my similar faced servant sensed I was about to cry, he poured tea into my orange cup.

Throwing in dashes of cream and sugar. I glanced down at it and took a sip. The knot still feeling even tighter, as rushes of heat swished passed it. It didn't help. Nothing helped. So what if I owned the whole village, my brotherly servant, and a midnight horse named Josephine.

My hand shook. Waving the mug back so vigorously, I hadn't felt my hand open and drop the cup on the floor. The decorated orange cup, sent five separate pieces shoot across the room. My heart pounded so hard... I thought it would break in two.

"Rin?"

I looked at Len, my eyes pouring out rain.

"How about we take a walk around... town?"

I looked around. The only way Len was allowed to walk around town, was if he sneaked outside. Other than that, he was supposed to remain in the castle at all times. Seeing no one in sight, I nodded.

When we made way to the drawbridge, I stopped. There was guards outside. Len thought for a while. Until his gaze found the kitchen. Then said,

"Okay Rin, now when you open the bridge I want you to distract the guards..."

"But... why?"

"Oh, you'll see why. Just... can you at least do what _I _say for once."

I sighed and walked outside. And when I got to the guards, I thought of something to distract them with.

"Hey guards..." I looked at the church. "don't you think the clock's a bit off today?"

They looked up at it. "No, your majesty it is- Why d-"

Just then something flung into their backs and they fell on the pavement. Behind them, Len slid something long and white into his sleeve.

"Lets go."

"What did you do?"

"Faint -balled them."

"Faint -balled?"

"You know took one of those miniature faint... uh... things. Wrapped it up in a small napkin... stuck through a straw and faint -balled them."

"Oh... Now I get it."

As we walked through town, two people walked through town. One was a guy slightly taller then the bright green haired girl... but with a much dark shade of blue, and wore what seamed like a tux. The girl wore a long flowing dress and carried a bouquet of blue flowers. And it was then, that I notice Len couldn't keep staring.

I was more depressed and ran back to the castle.

"Rin!"

Quick footsteps followed behind me, struggling to catch up.

"Wait up!"

When I reached the drawbridge I yanked it open myself. And carried on running through the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Servant of evil

I ran inside, noticing the open draw bridge. And considered, she was in the throne room. When I was just outside the door I put my ear up to it. All I could hear was murmuring voices that I could barely understand.

"Ruin...the...of green..."

"As...y...wish..."

It was the ministers voice. Why was she doing this? It makes no sense. All I did was look at the girl. I didn't know it would make her so angry, that she'd destroy the country of green. When I heard the creak of the door, I backed away and ran out to the kitchen. I had unfinished chores I had to do anyway.

I scrubbed and picked at the dishes. When I noticed water coming from my eyes as the water fell from the sink. As much as I forced them back, my face only grew redder and filled with enormous heat. I threw my dish rag down.

I wanted tho scream. To run away from here and protect the green country. But I knew I couldn't. It was my duty to promise and stay with my lady princess. And that's exactly what i would do...

The next day I walked outside to Rin, who lay relaxed in the sun. Daydreaming of the day when we were little and how we were taken away. I sat down next do her and laid my hand gently on hers. Her eyes slightly opened and she smiled up at me.

"Today's snack is brioche, your favorite, you know."

She laughed happily at what I'd made just for her. Her innocent laugh flowed through me. As I had just realized she had burned down the city. When my happy smile went away.

"What?"

She sat up and I sighed.

"You've burned the City Of Green... the towns people are obviously going to overthrow us... Even if we deserve it."

When heavy, loud footsteps to the castle came forth. W had only one idea... It was the angry townspeople coming to devour us.


	4. Chapter 4

Daughter of Evil

As they came closer and closer. We ran back in from the courtyard. Making way to Len's half empty room. The walls were covered in a dark gray with only a bed full of hay and a dresser.

"What are we going to do... I'm going to get killed by them."

Len thought... pacing back and forth. And after a couple minutes of silence, his finger shot up with an idea.

"I got it! Here I'll lend you my clothes so you can escape immediately."

"Well, what if they find out and-"

"It'll be alright, We are twins aren't we? So... no one will notice, okay Rin?"

When we were all finished changing our outfits in two different rooms. He came back seeing tears stroking down my face once more. I couldn't take seeing him leave. Feeling his fingers brush across my smooth, wet tears, he whispered in a calming voice,

"Shh... it's alright... we'll be okay."

And with that he kissed me gently on the forehead and began to walk away. I wanted him back... To come with me, so we could run away together. And be safe. My one hand let go of the rolled up blanket to reach out and bring him back... Len... please don't leave me alone.

I fell to the floor, head in my hands. Until the door shut and my hand lied against the wall. Something lied alone in a dark corner. When a flash of the past when we were small and made that halo. When I was taken, to be turned into princess and he was turned into a servant.

I stared at it, tears still pouring. While on my hands and knees, I crawled over to it. Picked it up. I sighed, bringing it to my beating heart, and whispering,

"Please... Please let Len be safe..."

I put it down and unrolled the cloak. When I noticed something in the hood... a potion bottle full a red liquid. I held it in my hand, and draped the cloak over me. Ready to start on my journey.


	5. Chapter 5

Servant Of Evil

I was now a lady. Rin is now fugitive. And if she is evil, I must have the same evil flowing throughout my veins. As the soldiers drew closer. I waited, ready to face whatever they did to me. Watching out the castle's window I saw flames dancing from behind my home.

But as we -The City Of Evil tried to pose a fight... we lost in envy. And a soldier in red walked up toward the castle, guards and soldiers behind her. I walked up to her gathering up my gown. I was finally caught and taken to dungeon.

"You insolent person!"

I was thrown into a stall. Billions of locks in front of me. They walked away and I leaned against a wall. The moon shining through the window with bars. They were going to execute me at three o'clock tomorrow in the afternoon.

The time when the church bells tong. I found myself staring at a cobweb with a butterfly on the right and a spider in the center. Besides what more do I have to do. A long while after... I finally fell sound asleep.

The following day, The sound of a screeching clock awakened me. and I was starving, clutching my stomach. The two guards came over and unlocked my stall. Yanked me out and lead me to the top of the church. I stumbled, and limped to the growling of my stomach, struggling to keep up.

When we reach the end of the steps, I saw the head slicer. My eyes widened in shock as I tried to get out of their grip. But, alas they were too strong, and was forced to put my head in it's place. Waiting for impact, I watched the millions of townspeople watched.

The guard looked me in the eyes.

"Any last words before you lose your head?"

I struggled in my head, my mouth dry and could only pull this out, despite my hunger,

"Oh look, it's tea time."

Everyone laughed including the guard.

"Or time for snack..."

I closed my eyes tightly... when i heard the shwing of the shiny weapon falling from it's place. And off with my head and life.


End file.
